Quatre vies
by Julindy
Summary: Modern AU/Song-fic. A six ans, Kili pensait que la vie était parfaite. Et pourtant… Divorce, déménagement, dépression, alcool, coups d'un soir, addiction, maladie, décès… La vie allait s'acharner à lui prouver le contraire. Kili trouvera-t-il un peu de bonheur ?
1. PART I

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
**

 **Voici mon dernier bébé en date, une petite fiction en quatre parties. Toutes sont déjà écrites, ce n'est n'est plus que de la correction et de la retouche. C'est un Modern AU, mon premier, ce qui ajoute une pression supplémentaire à cette publication.**

 **Cette histoire m'est venue en écoutant l'une des chansons de mon artiste préféré, Emmanuel Moire, intitulée _"Quatre vies"_. En temps normal, je vous conseillerait d'aller voir les paroles, mais ici ça risque de vous spoiler la fin de l'histoire. Mais les paroles de la chanson seront publiées intégralement au fur et à mesure des chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _._

 _C'est la maison où j'ai grandi_  
 _Où l'on vivait ensemble_  
 _C'est une saison un mercredi_  
 _Des jouets dans la chambre_  
 _Sur le mur du fond on trace un trait_  
 _Tous les mois de septembre_  
 _Nos deux prénoms se mesuraient_  
 _Puis se tiraient la langue_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **PART I**

 **.**

* * *

.

-« Fili ! Kili ! Votre oncle est là ! »

L'appel passé du rez-de-chaussée résonna dans toute la maison, de la cave au grenier, comme si les mots cherchaient d'eux-mêmes leur chemin vers les deux enfants. Et même si l'écho du cri de Dis se perdit dans l'escalier menant aux chambres, le grand couloir résonna rapidement du bruit des pas pressés heurtant avec une force insoupçonnée le vieux parquet de chêne. La cavalcade se rapprochait, tel le lointain grondement de l'orage, d'ors et déjà accompagnée par les exclamations et les cris des deux terreurs.

Rapidement, une première tête blonde parut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Fili, avec l'exubérance de ses neuf ans, fit un dérapage parfaitement maitrisés et déboucha dans le salon sans même ralentir, les cheveux en désordre et un seul chausson au pied, le droit. Il fut immédiatement suivit par son frère qui, pieds nus, déboula à son tour dans la pièce. Mais contrairement à son ainé, le petit brun de six ans négocia mal son virage, et emboutit violemment son frère. Ce dernier bâtit pitoyablement des bras, tentant de conserver son fragile équilibre, mais en vain. Dans un dernier réflexe de pure survie, il agrippa le bas du tee-shirt de son frère, l'entrainant avec lui dans sa chute. Les deux enfants s'écroulèrent au sol, ne formant plus qu'un enchevêtrement informe de membres emmêlés.

Dis se précipita immédiatement vers ses deux fils, suivie de son frère, mais tous deux s'arrêtèrent brutalement en constatant que le tas – il n'y avait pas d'autres mots possibles – que formaient les deux enfants n'était pas secoué par des sanglots de douleurs, mais bel et bien par des éclats de rires non maitrisés. Dis porta machinalement une main à sa poitrine, dans laquelle son cœur battait la chamade. Ces deux abrutis allaient avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Et oui, bien qu'étant une dame très convenable, Dis perdait occasionnellement de sa distinction et de sa retenue quand il s'agissait de ses fils. Et les traitait mentalement – et parfois verbalement – d'imbéciles et de stupides créatures à l'occasion, lorsque leurs facéties et leurs aventures rocambolesques la faisaient mourir de peur. Ou la mettaient hors d'elle, au choix.

A côté d'elle, son frère ainé Thorin contemplait ses deux neveux avec affection, tout bonnement incapable de montrer une quelconque sévérité. Certes, officiellement c'était monsieur Oakenshield, créateur et PDG d' _Erebor tech_ , une très importante firme d'électronique, aussi bien à l'échelle nationale qu'internationale. Dans le cadre de son métier, il avait pour habitude de dissimuler ses émotions et ces sentiments derrière un masque – soigneusement mis au point par des années de pratique – de froideur et de distance polie. Mais malgré sa carapace de sureté et d'impassibilité, il se laissait facilement aller avec sa famille pour ne redevenir qu'oncle Thorin. Et malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre pour l'éviter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre devant les adorables petites bouilles des deux enfants, et se faisait immanquablement avoir par leurs petits yeux de chien battu – ce que, soit dit en passant, Fili et Kili ne se privaient pas d'utiliser à leur avantage –. Thorin avait toujours été très proche de ses deux neveux, et malgré son importante charge de travail, il trouvait toujours une manière de les voir toutes les semaines. Il n'était pas rare qu'en cas d'impossibilité de Dis – due à ses gardes à l'hôpital – ce soit lui qui aille chercher les deux enfants à l'école, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les trois. Ils allaient alors au cinéma, ou simplement au parc tout proche, et allaient ensuite chercher Dis tous ensembles à la clinique à la fin de son service. Bref, leur vie était réglée comme du papier à musique.

Vili, le mari de Dis, travaillait énormément. Beaucoup trop même. Toujours en voyage d'affaire aux quatre coins du monde, il n'était pas souvent présent au domicile familial, et ne participait que de manière superficielle à l'éducation de ses deux fils. Pour ainsi dire, ces derniers voyaient plus souvent leur oncle que leur père. Mais chacun en faisait son affaire. Fili et Kili n'en étaient pas malheureux pour autant et ne souffraient pas d'un manque d'amour de la part de leurs proches. Ils avaient leur mère et leur oncle rien que pour eux, certes. Mais ils avaient également leurs grands-parents Thrain et Danaé qui vivaient à la campagne, leur oncle Frerin et sa fiancée Emilianne, qui travaillaient tous les deux avec leur oncle Thorin. Sans compter leurs copains à l'école : Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin. Ainsi que la jolie Eowyn, l'amoureuse de Kili – mais chut, c'était un secret – et son frère ainé Eomer. Alors oui, la vie était belle pour Fili et Kili Durin.

-« Fili, Kili ! » s'exclama vivement Dis. « Relevez-vous tous les deux, et venez dire bonjour à votre oncle ! »

Tant bien que mal, les deux enfants se relevèrent, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Fili se frottait machinalement l'avant-bras, où se formait déjà la marque violacée familière d'un hématome. Quand à Kili, il se massait distraitement le front, et plus précisément la bosse qui y avait pris place. Mais tous deux avaient l'habitude de ce genre de blessures légères et superficielles. Casse-cous comme tous les jeunes enfants, il n'était pas rare qu'ils rentrent à la maison le pantalon déchirés aux genoux – toujours au même endroit – et les mains couvertes d'égratignures. Alors Dis grondait pour la forme, agitant un doigt menaçant devant leurs visages faussement penauds. Et invariablement – formation d'infirmière oblige – elle ramenait sa trousse de soin et soignait plaies et écorchures. Alors ce n'était pas une misérable bosse ou une quelconque contusion qui allait ralentir les deux enfants, loin de là. Si seulement !

-« Tonton Thorin ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous deux d'une même voix.

Thorin eut tout juste le temps de s'agenouiller au sol que déjà Fili et Kili lui fonçaient dessus, tels deux tornades. Il referma leurs bras sur eux, et les embrassa chacun leur tour sur le front.

-« Qu'est ce que vous avez grandit tous les deux ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton bien trop admiratif pour être honnête.

-« Mais tonton, tu nous a vu il y a trois jours ! » s'écria Fili, faisant rire son oncle et sa mère aux éclats.

C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Comme tous les enfants de leur âge, Fili et Kili étaient très préoccupés par leur taille, et insistaient lourdement et de manière assez récurrente sur le fait qu'à présent ils étaient de grands garçons. Dès que leurs parents – ou de manière plus générale un adulte de leur entourage – les appelaient par des surnoms aussi abrutissants que « mon poussin » ou « mon lapin », les deux garçons se rebellaient à grands renforts de bouderies et d'exclamations telles que _« M'man ! J'ai plus trois ans ! »_ Mais si ce genre de remarque prenait plutôt bien pour Fili, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas de Kili. Du haut de ses six ans, le garçon avait bien conscience qu'il resterait éternellement le _petit_ frère de Fili. Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Et le jeune garçon s'échinait à bomber le torse et à se dresser sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de rattraper son ainé. Et il y était presque ! Il ne lui manquait… oh, qu'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres ! Et aujourd'hui, parmi tous les jours que comptaient l'année – 365 jours, c'est sa maitresse qui l'avait dit ! – c'était le seul où il ne fallait pas plaisanter sur cette histoire de taille. Le seul !

-« Tu vas voir si j'ai grandit ! » clama à voix haute Kili, bien décidé à prouver aux autres et surtout à son frère que lui aussi était un grand.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit fermement la main de son oncle dans la sienne, et le tira de toutes ses maigres forces derrière lui. Heureusement, le grand brun se laissa faire, sans quoi le petit garçon n'aurait pas réussit le faire bouger d'un demi millimètre. Suivit de sa mère et de son frère, intrigués, Kili entraina son oncle dans la salle à manger, écartant à grands coups de pieds les innombrables jouets qui jonchaient le sol. Certes, sa mère lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois de les ranger. Mais quand il daignait finalement ranger son costume de chevalier et son épée en bois, il ressortait par la suite ses figurines de super-héros et ses billes de toutes les couleurs. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à la collection de petites voitures de Fili. Elles avaient envahit toute la maison, même la salle de bain ! Plus préoccupé par son neveu que par ce qui se trouvait au sol, Thorin glissa d'ailleurs sur l'une d'entre elles et manqua de s'écrouler au sol.

-« Fais attention tonton, c'est ma Porche Cayenne ! » s'égosilla vivement Fili, sans aucune considération pour son oncle qui avait manqué de tomber.

Kili émit un très léger ricanement, mais jugea plus prudent de se taire et de ne pas faire de remarques. Et puis après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Tant pis pour Fili s'il se faisait gronder, na ! Plantant sa famille au milieu de la pièce, il courut jusqu'au buffet et se hissa de son mieux, tendant le bras pour s'emparer de deux feutre, un bleu et un rouge. Il revint rapidement et les tendit à son oncle avec insistance. Ce dernier les prit, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son plus jeune neveu. Kili dû lire l'incompréhension sur le visage de l'adulte, puisque ses grands yeux bruns se mouillèrent instantanément de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure vint à trembler.

-« Mais tonton… c'est septembre… » balbutia-t-il difficilement.

Il pointa d'une main tremblante le mur blanc et plus précisément le coin de la pièce, près de la plante verte. Accrochée au mur, une fragile ardoise sur laquelle s'étalait à la craie _RDV Fili dentiste, lundi 17h_ d'une écriture soignée attirait le regard. Mais juste à côté, le mur n'y était pas aussi blanc qu'ailleurs, et était parsemé de traits de couleurs bleus et rouges. Thorin se tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait son neveu, et son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il voulait. Aussitôt, un large sourire de compréhension s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, qui fleurit comme un reflet sur celles de Kili.

-« Tu veux commencer ? » demanda-t-il au garçonnet, qui opina vigoureusement de la tête.

Kili se précipita vers le mur, contre lequel il se colla de son mieux, s'alignant au niveau des traits déjà tracés. Bien évidemment, il tenta de tricher en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, et bien évidemment Thorin le reprit avec douceur et fermeté. Finissant par s'immobiliser dans une position plus convenable, Kili observa avec des yeux brillant d'impatience et d'excitation son oncle dessiner d'une main qui ne tremblait pas un trait bleu juste au dessus de sa tête, et écrire soigneusement _Kili, 6 ans_ juste à côté.

-« Fili, à ton tour ! » appela Thorin, déposant le feutre bleu pour prendre le rouge.

Le blond, tout sourire, ne se fit pas prier et s'installa contre le mur à la place que lui avait cédée son petit frère. Celui-ci sautillait sur place, intenable, et tirait à intervalles réguliers la main de sa mère.

-« J'ai grandit maman ! Je suis un grand maintenant ! Hein maman ? J'ai grandit ! T'as vu maman comme j'ai grandit ? »

Après un bref signe de son oncle, Fili vint rejoindre son petit frère, et tout naturellement lui prit la main, comme il le faisait toujours. Kili sembla à peine s'apercevoir de sa présence, frétillant d'impatience et s'agitant dans tous les sens. Pas même les tendres caresses de sa mère sur sa tête ne semblait pouvoir le calmer.

-« Alors tonton, je suis plus grand ? J'ai rattrapé Fee ? »

Le petit garçon ne voyait pas le sourire amusé que son frère ainé posait sur lui. Ni celui de sa mère d'ailleurs. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était la réponse tant attendue de son oncle, telle la providence mille et mille fois espérée. Et Thorin contemplait son neveu, s'amusant à ses dépends de son impétuosité et de son impatience. Et dire que tous les ans, depuis six ans déjà, c'était le même cirque. La même ambiance, la même folie qui animait ses deux neveux. L'année passé, même Fili était aussi surexcité que son frère à l'instant présent. Mais il fallait croire que la récente rentrée en CM1 de l'ainé avait finit par tempérer quelque peu son caractère explosif. Ce qui était encore loin d'être le cas de son cadet.

-« Tontoooooon… » gémit pitoyablement Kili en piétinant sur place, au comble de l'impatience.

Thorin sourit une nouvelle fois, puis devant le regard vaguement moqueur de sa sœur dû se résoudre à donner à son neveu ce qu'il attendait.

-« Oui Kili, tu as bien grandit. Encore plus que l'année dernière. Tu commences même à rattraper ton frère. »

Certes, c'était quelque peu exagéré, mais au vu du regard brillant d'excitation de son neveu, Thorin ne put regretter cette légère entorse à la vérité.

-« C'est vrai ? » s'écria Kili d'une voix suraiguë.

N'attendant même pas la confirmation de son oncle, le jeune garçon se précipita vers le mur pour constater par lui-même cette nouvelle de la plus haute importance. La plus importante de la semaine ! Ou du mois même ! De l'année ! Du siècle ! De toute l'histoire de tous les temps ! Car effectivement, l'espace entre les deux traits tracés quelques secondes plus tôt était moindre eu égards à celui datant de l'année précédente. Kili, on ne peut plus heureux et fier, se tourna vers son frère avec un large sourire aux lèvres et lui tira joyeusement la langue.

-« T'as vu ça Fee ? J'te rattrape ! Ça veut dire que j'ai plus grandit que toi ! Et je serais bientôt plus grand que toi ! »

-« Ouais, peut-être… » lui concéda gentiment son ainé, un sourire tout aussi étincelant aux lèvres. « Mais en attendant, c'est moi le plus grand, microbe ! »

-« Microbe ? Microbe ? » éructa Kili, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tel un grand et méchant et intimidant et terrible monstre cracheur de feu – ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il se voyait dans sa tête –. « Tu vas voir ce qu'il sait faire le microbe ! »

Sans un avertissement de plus, Kili se jeta avec force sur son frère, le précipitant au sol. Le blond, surpris, ne su comment réagir face à cette attaque impromptue. Le brun, les mains en avant, commença à assiéger son frère ainé de chatouilles. Et bientôt, il fut trop tard pour Fili pour qu'il ne puisse réagir ou ne serait ce que tenter de se défendre, et il ne put que subir les assauts répétés de son frère. Le tout devant les deux adultes qui assistaient en simple spectateurs aux gentilles chamailleries des deux enfants. Thorin envisagea pendant un bref instant d'aller chercher du pop-corn dans la cuisine, mais il avait peur de vexer sa sœur. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde manquer la moindre miette de cette adorable scène.

-« Kee… Kee… » haleta le blond entre deux éclats de rire, essoufflé. « Stop… Kee… »

-« Dis que je suis pas un microbe ! » s'exclama Kili, ravi d'avoir – pour une fois – son frère sous son emprise la plus totale.

-« N… Nan… » ahana difficilement Fili.

-« Dis-le, ou je continue ! » menaça le brun d'un air grave, mortellement sérieux.

Mais heureusement pour son frère ainé, et malheureusement pour le cadet, ils furent interrompus dans ce vil et odieux chantage – en insistant très nettement sur le vil et odieux – par le bruit familier des clés dans la serrure et celui de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant en grand.

-« Chérie ? » appela une voix d'homme dans le couloir. « Je suis rentré ! »

-« Papa ! » s'écrièrent les deux enfants, unanimes.

Vili n'eut pas le temps de saluer son épouse et son beau-frère que déjà les deux terreurs se jetaient dans ses bras. Sa mallette de travail et son trousseau de clés tombèrent avec fracas au sol, l'homme les ayant brutalement lâchés pour enlacer ses fils. Il les embrassa chacun leur tour et les serra fortement contre lui, les faisant soupirer d'aise. _Enfin_. Mais la brève accalmie ne pouvait pas durer, et bientôt les pépiements du plus jeune reprirent.

-« Papa ? Dis papa, tu sais, tu sais ? J'ai encore grandit, et je suis presque aussi grand que Fee ! Hein papa, c'est bien papa ! J'ai grandit tu sais ! »

Vili sourit avec tendresse, et frotta doucement son nez contre celui de son cadet.

-« Évidemment que tu as grandit, et je suis même sûr que tu vas bientôt rattraper Fili ! »

Oh oui, la vie était belle chez la famille Durin…

.

* * *

 _._

 _Je vais compter jusqu'à dix_  
 _Je suis l'enfant et le fils_  
 _J'avais six ans_  
 _Ma première vie_

 _._

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plût. Profitez en, c'est la plus joyeuse de toutes ! ^^  
**

 **Review ?**


	2. PART II

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Déjà, un immense merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me touche énormément. Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Pandora-Linchpin, Syrene-T, Sally-of-middle-earth et KyraMB. Ainsi qu'à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en follow et favoris.**

 **Réponse à KiraMB : J'avais prévenu de ne pas aller lire les paroles ! Enfin, au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre ! Je crois que tout le monde est unanime pour dire que ces deux petit monstres son adorables ! Mais effectivement, la suite se passe moins bien. En tous cas, merci pour tes compliments, tout comme pour ta review sur mon autre fic. J'espère que la site te plaira !**

 **On attaque la partie moins joyeuse de cette histoire (parce que oui, j'OSE détruire tout ce bonheur, mouhahaha !) Sensibles, à vos mouchoirs !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _._

 _C'est vos maisons et c'est ainsi_  
 _On ne vit plus ensemble_  
 _Nous nous taisons avant les cris_  
 _Je m'enferme dans la chambre_  
 _Le volume à fond je tire un trait_  
 _Et mon cœur de se fendre_  
 _Quand vos deux noms se séparaient_  
 _Moi je tenais ma langue_

* * *

 **.**

 **PART II**

 **.**

* * *

.

Kili tourna la clé dans la serrure, et sans un mot ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'épaule. Il dégagea son sac de cours d'un geste sec et le jeta au sol, le regardant impassiblement glisser sur le sol carrelé de l'entrée. Haussant les épaules, il fit taper son trousseau de clé sur la console, en lieu et place des crochets adéquats, et claqua violemment la porte dans son dos, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait, n'est ce pas ? Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère, qui l'interpella violemment depuis le salon.

-« Kili ! » cria-t-elle, furieuse. « Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Un bref instant, Kili envisagea de ne pas répondre à l'appel de sa mère, et de monter directement dans sa chambre. Mais il savait pertinemment que cela l'énerverait plus qu'autre chose, et qu'elle le ramènerait ensuite par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Soupirant lourdement, il ôta son blouson qui – oh miracle – finit accroché sur le porte-manteau. Il se déchaussa, mais ses baskets n'eurent pas autant de chance puisqu'elles atterrirent ave violence contre le mur, laissant une tâche brunâtre sur le hideux papier peint crème. Kili haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, et sans prendre la peine de les ranger, il se dirigea d'un pas las vers le salon. Surtout que sa mère avait recommencé à crier, alors qu'il n'était même pas encore là ! Mais bientôt s'ajouta la voix forte de son oncle, bien plus impressionnante que celle de sa mère, même dans ses pires colères. Fronçant les sourcils, et trouvant finalement un quelconque intérêt à la présente discussion, il pénétra dans le séjour d'un pas plus assuré. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, avant de se poser sur une silhouette bien familière, face à sa mère et son oncle. Il se figea. Blêmit violemment. Et finalement regretta de ne pas être monté directement dans sa chambre.

Vili, son _père_ – notez bien tout le sarcasme et l'ironie à ce mot – était là. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis plusieurs mois, et seul qui plus est. Depuis l'anniversaire de Fili pour être exact. Or, Fili était né en mai, alors que là ils étaient déjà en septembre. Super papa, tu parles ! Mais de toute façon, il ne le voyait plus beaucoup depuis le divorce, cinq ans plus tôt. Dis avait finit par en avoir marre – pour rester polie – de ne voir son mari que deux jours par semaine, et ce uniquement dans le meilleur des cas. Mais surtout, elle s'inquiétait pour ses deux enfants, qui progressivement s'étaient éloignés de leur père au profit de leur oncle. Au moindre problème, c'était Oncle Thorin qu'ils appelaient à la rescousse. Quand ils étaient malades, c'était Oncle Thorin qu'ils réclamaient à leur chevet. Toujours Oncle Thorin, toujours. Jamais leur père. Et cela blessait Dis de voir qu'elle avait choisit un si mauvais père pour ses enfants. Des enfants de onze et quatorze, mais des enfants quand même.

Alors quand après plus de quinze ans de mariage, elle avait découvert qu'il la trompait depuis des années avec sa secrétaire, elle avait immédiatement demandé le divorce. Sans la moindre hésitation. Et si elle avait mal de voir qu'elle avait gâché tant d'année de sa vie avec un salaud pareil – et encore, le mot « salaud » ne reflétait pas l'étendu de la pourriture qu'était son ex-mari – elle était néanmoins sûre d'elle et de son choix. Pour elle, mais également pour ses fils. Une longue bataille judiciaire s'était alors engagée, tous deux réclamant la garde des enfants. Mais la non-présence de Vili au domicile conjugal depuis des années avait joué en sa défaveur. Quand à Fili et Kili, leur choix avait été net et arrêté : c'était leur mère, ou rien. Même Oin et Gloin, les deux frères de Vili, avait préféré témoigner en faveur de leur belle-sœur Dis. Cette dernière avait finit par obtenir la garde entière et totale des enfants. Ils avaient cependant dû déménager à l'autre bout du pays, coupant tous liens avec leur vie d'avant. Heureusement, ils continuaient de voir leur oncle toutes les semaines. _Erebor tech_ possédant des filiales et des usines dans tout le pays, Thorin les avait suivit dans leur déménagement. Bref, la vie n'avait pas tellement changé pour eux, si ce n'est qu'ils n'avaient plus de comptes à rendre à un père de toute manière absent.

Les années avaient passées, les unes après les autres. Cinq pour être exact. Ils avaient tous deux finit le collège. A seize ans, Kili était en Terminale S – il avait un an d'avance, puisqu'il avait sauté la classe de CM1 – et Fili était en deuxième année de médecine, voulant devenir pédiatre. Vili passait à la maison de temps en temps, toujours avec une nouvelle femme à son bras, quand ce n'était pas Rosy, la pouffiasse qui lui servait d'assistante. Puis les visites s'étaient faites plus rares, et plus brèves. Ce n'était pas comme si ça dérangeait les deux jeunes, mais bon… c'était une question de principe. Surtout quand le seul cadeau de sa part, que ce soit pour Noël ou pour leur anniversaires – quand il se rappelait de la date – était une carte postale venant des Bahamas. Ou de la Barbade. Ou d'Ibiza. Ou de tout autre ilot paradisiaque, et surtout loin de la maison… Ça ne posait pas de problèmes à Fili et Kili, qui préférait cent fois passer du temps avec leur oncle qu'avec le tocard. – C'était Kili qui avait trouvé ce surnom un jour où il était énervé contre lui, et depuis c'était resté. – Mais bon, une nouvelle fois, c'était une question de principe.

Toujours est-il que Kili n'avait pas vu Vili depuis des mois, et qu'il n'était pas des plus ravi de le voir. Au contraire, il s'en serait bien passé. Il envisagea pendant un très court instant – pas si bref et fugace que cela en vérité – de faire demi-tour avant que quiconque ne le remarque, mais une nouvelle fois il ne put compter sur sa chance. C'était évidemment au moment précis où il commença à se retourner que Vili – lui entre tous ceux présents – le remarqua.

-« Kili ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Je suis content de te voir ! »

Et en plus, le tocard avait le culot de lui adresser un large sourire. Mais quel hypocrite ce mec !

-« C'est pas vraiment réciproque… » marmonna-t-il à voix basse. Mais tout de même suffisamment fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

-« Kili ! » s'écria Dis.

-« Ce n'est rien Dis, » dit Vili, cherchant à apaiser les tensions. Il souriait toujours, mais de manière bien moins naturelle. Plus… crispée à vrai dire… Bien fait connard. « Et à part ça, ça va ? »

-« Bof… Le bahut, les profs, la flotte non-stop… C'est septembre quoi, c'est pas la joie… Mais de toute manière, ça ira déjà mieux une fois que t'auras foutu le camp… »

-« Kili ! Présente immédiatement des excuses à ton père ! »

Malgré son ton outré et son air colérique, Dis était on ne peut plus d'accord avec son fils. Elle-même ne supportait son ex-mari que par pure obligation. Moins elle le voyait, mieux elle se portait. Comment avait-elle pu le supporter pendant toutes ces années, elle se posait encore la question. Sa colère était uniquement tourné vers lui, qui de plus avait l'audace de se présenter ainsi chez eux sans s'annoncer, et pas le moins du monde sur son fils. Mieux, si son devoir de mère n'était pas de réprimander une telle altitude, elle l'aurait fortement encouragé.

-« C'est pas mon père ! » clama vivement Kili en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sûr de lui et fermement campé sur ses positions.

-« Mais Kili… » chercha à lui répondre Vili d'un ton bien trop mielleux pour être honnête, avant d'être interrompu.

-« Non, ce n'est pas mon père, » répéta Kili une nouvelle fois. « Mon géniteur, peut-être. Mon père, certainement pas. »

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répliquer, Kili fit demi-tour et quitta furieusement le salon, prenant bien soin de laisser transparaitre l'étendue de sa colère dans son altitude. Il s'engagea à toute allure dans le couloir pour prendre l'escalier et regagner sa chambre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié son sac de cours dans l'entrée. Mais tant pis, il était hors de question qu'il y retourne. Enjambant rapidement les deux dernières marches, il tourna à gauche et ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque sa porte, l'envoyant taper avec force contre le mur.

-« Kili ! » appela sa mère du rez-de-chaussée. « Ne claque pas ta… »

Trop tard. Et de toute manière, même si sa mère avait eu le temps de finir son avertissement – et accessoirement de proférer quelques menaces – il l'aurait fait quand même. Poussant un cri de rage et de frustration mêlées, il se laissa violemment tomber sur son lit et commença à bourrer son oreiller de coups de poings. Marre, marre, marre ! Putain de bordel de merde ! C'était plus fort que lui ! A chaque fois qu'il voyait Vili, les choses dégénéraient en moins de cinq minutes, et même moins la plupart du temps. A croire qu'il faisait une réaction allergique au tocard. Mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à rester dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir envie de l'étriper. Les années avaient passées, mais Kili lui avait toujours reproché son absence. Plus encore que son frère surement, qui lui avait le pardon plus facile. Quoi que, son ainé était tout aussi remonté que lui contre le tocard. L'exception qui confirme la règle surement. Mais bon, ils avaient leurs raisons. De très bonnes raisons même. Dans son esprit restaient gravées les images de gouters d'anniversaire, où une part de gâteau au chocolat saupoudré de sucre glace attendait sagement dans le plat à tarte. Attendait, et attendait encore. Pour finir invariablement à la poubelle, à chaque fois. Kili n'avait rien pardonné, et rien oublié.

Les cris reprirent avec force en bas, et malgré l'insonorisation des pièces, Kili entendaient avec netteté les voix de sa mère, de son oncle et de Vili, quoiqu'il ne distingue pas les mots prononcés. N'en pouvant plus d'entendre la voix criarde aux accents hystériques – et totalement ridicule soit dit en passant – du tocard, il soupira et saisit la télécommande de sa chaine stéréo, posée en évidence sur sa table de chevet. Il lança le CD en cours, et avec un petit sourire narquois, monta le volume à fond. Du bon vieux rock des années 80 sortit des enceintes et résonna dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Les basses faisaient trembler les murs, les guitares hurlaient, la batterie lui vrillait les tympans. Quel pied ! Il adorait ça ! Puis il éclata d'un rire sardonique. Tout le contraire de lui, Vili détestait depuis toujours ce genre de musique, ce qui n'avait fait qu'en augmenter l'attrait déjà existant pour Kili.

Les cris avaient surement augmentés – tant pout surpasser la musique que pour lui demander d'arrêter probablement – mais il n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un formidable riff de guitare. Machinalement, il le joua en simultané, pinçant virtuellement des cordes qui n'existait pas. Et pourtant… Dire qu'ils avaient monté un groupe de rock avec Fili et quelques amis quand ils étaient au collège. Ça semblait remonter si loin… Le groupe _Arkenstone_. Lui était à la guitare et au chœur et Fili à la batterie. Aragorn, leur meilleur pote, était au chant et à la guitare, comme lui. Ensuite, les deux frères Boromir et Faramir étaient respectivement à la basse et au synthé. Combien d'heures avaient-ils passées tous les cinq, à répéter dans le garage des parents d'Aragorn, qu'ils avaient transformé en véritable studio ? Ils avaient eu un certain succès à l'époque, et tous les jeunes – et même les moins jeunes – des environs connaissaient les paroles de leurs chansons. Ils avaient même pendant un temps rêvé de faire carrière tous ensembles dans le show-biz, comme tous les ados musiciens qui se prennent pour des stars.

Mais voilà, le divorce était passé par là. Et comme le reste, ça avait tout foutu en l'air. Ils avaient déménagé, coupé les ponts. Fili et lui avaient tenté un temps de garder contact. Mais les mails avaient diminué, les coups de téléphone s'étaient raréfiés, et tout avait finit par disparaitre. Aujourd'hui, _Arkenstone_ et leurs amis appartenaient au passé. Pour de bon. Mais Kili n'avait pas simplement écarté le passé de son esprit : il l'avait abandonné. Toutes les affaires du groupe, les poster, les CDs, les partitions, tout avait été mis en carton. Il avait même arrêté de jouer de la musique. Pourtant sa guitare sèche était là, dans un coin de sa chambre, soigneusement posée sur son support où elle prenait gentiment la poussière. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis l'emménagement. Il n'en avait pas joué depuis cinq ans. Depuis le divorce en vérité. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas exactement. Mais… C'était son père qui lui avait appris à en jouer quand il était gamin. Son père. Papa. Pas Vili, pas le tocard. Papa. A l'époque où il croyait encore au père Noël, où les fées exauçaient tous les vœux, et où son père était un super-héros. Conneries. Tout ça n'était que des conneries. Et les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Kili en resta bouleversé. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années. Pleurer, c'était plier dans l'adversité. Pleurer, c'était se montrer faible. Et il n'était pas faible ! Mais pourtant, les larmes étaient belles et bien là, pures et cristallines, coulant une à une le long de ses joues. Sa poitrine n'était pas secouée de sanglots, sa respiration était calme et régulière, sa vision n'était pas trouble. Mais il pleurait. Tout simplement. Et son cœur oppressé dans sa poitrine sembla soudainement se relâcher. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à faire le deuil de ce père qui ne l'avait que trop déçu. Il était brutalement passé de la béatitude enfantine, où tout semblait parfait, à la froideur et à la noirceur du monde des adultes. Il a fallut un divorce et un déménagement pour que Kili réalise que la vie était loin d'être parfaite. La joie s'était muée en haine, l'attachement en indifférence. S'il n'avait jamais pu pardonner à Vili, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne s'y était jamais autorisé.

Soudainement, le sortant brutalement de la douce torpeur où l'avait plongé cette surprenante révélation, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de son jean. Essuyant vivement les larmes sur ses joues, il sortit le téléphone de sa poche. Il sourit au travers de ses pleurs en voyant sur l'écran se former la photo de lui et Tilda, sa petite-amie, enlacés et amoureux. Il déverrouilla finalement l'écran. Un SMS. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Pas du tout même. Le premier, qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée, était d'Arwen – à la fois sa voisine, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente et sa camarade de classe – qui lui demandait les devoirs de physique pour le lendemain. Kili l'effaça. Lui non plus n'avait pas fait ses devoirs, et dans l'état actuel des choses, il doutait sérieusement de les faire. Il allait également effacer le second, reçu à l'instant, mais quand il vit le nom de Fili s'afficher, il changea rapidement d'avis. Son frère lui manquait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et ce même s'il ne l'avait quitté que depuis trois semaines. Fili était partit étudier à une fac de médecine réputée. Mais celle-ci se trouvait sur la capitale, et son frère ne rentrait que pour les vacances. Il s'écoulerait plusieurs mois avant que Fili ne rentre à la maison, et Kili avait du mal à faire face à cette absence. Ou plutôt, à devoir endurer seul des présences indésirables. Et non, il ne parlait de personne en particulier, absolument pas... Pendant des années, Fili avait été le rempart qui le protégeait de Vili. Mais depuis qu'il était partit…

 _Salut Kee ! Commet tu vas ? F_

Kili ne perdit pas de temps en palabres, et tapa rapidement sa réponse.

 _Bof. Le tocard est à la maison. K_

Kili put presque entendre le cri outré de Fili résonner dans la pièce, et un sourire triste lui monta aux lèvres devant cette réaction tellement prévisible de sa part.

 _QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? F_

 _Franchement ? Aucune idée. Il a débarqué sans prévenir. K_

Un instant passa avant que finalement il ne reçoive la réponse de son frère.

 _Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? F_

Évidemment, Fili savait toujours tout. Et à cet instant, Kili se retrouva sans savoir quoi répondre. Tenait-il le coup ? Oui, bien sûr, forcément, évidemment. Non ? Vraiment ? Non. Absolument pas. C'était même tout le contraire. Il était en pleine crise de nerf, il le réalisait malgré ses pensées emmêlées. Cette visite avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase qu'il ignorait plein. Refuser le pardon à Vili avait pendant toutes ces années été un moyen de masquer sa souffrance, et de la surmonter. Mais pas de la détruire, ça jamais. Il vivait avec depuis si longtemps, et n'avait jamais pu l'accepter pleinement. Cette brutale réalisation, trop brutale, lui fit monter une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux. Et cette fois, il se mit à pleurer à lourds sanglots convulsifs. Se roulant en boule sur son lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, il commença à se balancer machinalement d'avant en arrière, dans une vaine tentative de se rassurer. Et d'une voix rauque, alourdie par les pleurs, était prononcé un mot, rien qu'un seul, qu'il avait tût depuis maintenant cinq ans.

 _Papa_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Je vais compter jusqu'à dix_  
 _L'adolescent et le fils_  
 _J'avais seize ans_  
 _Ma deuxième vie_

.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que cette partie vous a plût. On se retrouve rapidement pour la troisième ! (D'ailleurs, pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication particuliers, si ce n'est quelques jours, quatre ou cinq, entre deux chapitres.)**


	3. PART III

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, troisème partie, avec cette fois-ci un Kili adulte. /!\ ATTENTION /!\ Lemon sous-entendus, et lourdes insinuations sexuelles (ce n'est même plus des insinuations à ce niveau là !)**

 **Merci à Sally-of-middle-earth, Smilinginlove, Syrene-T, Aliena Wyvern, KiraMB et Pandora-Linchpin pour leur review.**

 **Réponse à KiraMB : Et oui, Kili a morflé, et ce n'est pas finit. Avec l'âge, les relations entre frères ne sont plus les mêmes. Et malheureusement, tu as parfaitement deviné de quoi allait parler ce chapitre...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 _C'est ta maison après minuit_  
 _Je crois qu'on se ressemble_  
 _Nous nous plaisons cela suffit_  
 _Je te suis dans la chambre_  
 _Mais je sais au fond que rien n'est vrai_  
 _Qu'il ne faut rien attendre_  
 _C'est un prénom à murmurer_  
 _A poser sur la langue_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **PART III**

 **.**

* * *

.

-« Cul sec ! »

Souriant à l'exclamation de Bofur, Kili vida sa troisième bière de la soirée. Ou peut-être était-ce la quatrième ? Il avait plus ou moins perdu le compte. Heureusement que ce n'était pas à lui de conduire en rentrant ! Mais lui et ses amis avaient prévus le coup en avance, et ils prendraient le bus pour tous aller squatter à l'appart de Dori, son collègue, qui habitait à quelques rues de là avec ses deux frères Ori et Nori.

Kili avait rencontré Nori près de cinq ans plus tôt, au commissariat où il travaillait. Il venait juste de sortir de l'école de police, et Dori était son référent. Il se rappellerait toujours de la tête de son collègue quand il avait vu son frère cadet arriver au poste encadré par deux policiers, menottés et passablement alcoolisé. Nori avait passé la nuit en cellule de dégrisement, Dori avait fait une crise d'hystérie et tente de contourner les procédures pour épargner un casier judiciaire à son frère, et Kili s'était pris un coup de poing de la part de son collègue pour avoir osé rire de la situation. Bref, situation rêvée et en tous points enviable. Mais ce n'était pas finit ! Au petit matin, Kili avait eu la grande surprise de voir débarquer Ori, le petit libraire qui travaillait dans sa rue, et qui ramena manu militari ses deux frères ainés à la maison. Avec force de cris et de hurlement, au désespoir de Kili et de la migraine carabinée qui avait pris place suite à cette longue, très longue nuit blanche. Ou plus probablement à cause de la bière qu'il avait préférée au café pour éviter de dormir. Depuis cet événement, Kili s'était rapproché de Dori jusqu'à devenir son coéquipier officiel, et par son biais avait revu à plusieurs reprise Nori et Ori, et tous les quatre ne s'étaient plus quittés.

Kili regarda avec un grand plaisir Bombur amener une nouvelle tournée de bière, et se saisit avidement de l'un des verres, avant de le descendre tout aussi rapidement que les précédents, qui s'accumulaient à présent devant lui. Mais malgré sa précipitation et ses pensées embrumées, il ne put manquer le regard désapprobateur et vaguement déçu de Fili, assis à côté de lui. Devant lui, sa première bière était intacte.

-« Tu devrais boire moins, Kili… » souffla le blond, se retenant visiblement – avec la plus grande difficulté du monde – de lever les yeux au ciel.

-« T'inquiètes pas Fee, je gère totalement la situation ! »

Et pour preuve de son si extraordinaire self-control, il siffla une bière de plus, qui comme les précédentes laissa une légère moustache de mousse blanche au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Le regard bleu azur de Fili se fit sombre et orageux, et d'un geste vif arracha violemment le verre encore à moitié plein des mains de son frère. Mais le dit-frère se contente de le regarder, la moue boudeuse mais les yeux désespérément vides et éteints. Et sans un mot il se détourna vers ses amis, manquant par la même occasion le désespoir flagrant qui avais pris place sur le visage de Fili. Mais le brun s'en fichait. Ce soit tout était permis. Ce soit, comme tous les autres soirs qu'il passait dans ce bar. Bard – à la fois barman et propriétaire de cette boite, _L'Esgaroth_ – devrait les remercier. La petite-bande devait à elle seule lui rapporter la moitié de ses bénéfices. Et dont une grande partie grâce à lui, en consommation diverses et variées, mais toujours en quantité. Même Bombur, qui avait quand même une sacrée descente, ne buvait pas autant que lui. Dans ses rares moments de lucidités, entre ivresse et gueule de bois, Kili se demandait parfois si c'était vraiment un motif de fierté de pouvoir boire autant et s'en sortir avec un simple mal de tête persistant les lendemains de soirée. Alors quand les questions existentielles et par trop obsédantes l'envahissaient, il les effaçait simplement, une bouteille de gin à la main.

-« Hey Kili ! » l'interpella Bofur, à l'autre bout de la table qu'ils partageaient. « Je crois que t'as une touche ! T'en penses quoi de la p'tite blonde là bas ? »

Kili tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait le brun, et promena lentement son regard sur la piste de danse, détaillant les visages et les silhouettes. Kili partageait avec Bofur un refus total de tout engagement et une recherche permanente de liberté, ce qui se traduisait pour tous deux en consommation excessive d'alcool et en histoires de cul. Pour être tout à fait franc, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se refilent leurs conquêtes, y compris au cours de la même soirée. Car si Kili avait un faible sur les brunes de préférence à forte poitrine, ce que n'ignorait pas Bofur, il ne crachait par sur une blondinette de temps à autre. Surtout si cette dernière était bien foutue. Il finit par repérer dans un coin de la piste la blonde que lui indiquait Bofur. Grande, fine, taille bien tournée, visage expressif et grands yeux de biche. Enfin, honnêtement, ce n'était pas les premières choses qu'il avait remarquées, mais plutôt son cul bien ferme, sa belle paire de nibards et sa bouche de suceuse.

-« La blonde du fond, près du bar ? » demanda Kili pour confirmation, avant que Bofur ne hoche la tête. « Elle s'appelle Sygin. Ou Sycille. Ou peut-être Sigrid, quelque chose dans le genre. Enfin, un prénom à la con si tu veux mon avis. »

-« Tu la connais ? » demanda curieusement Bifur après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la fille en question.

Ce dernier désapprouvait clairement la conduite légère de son frère et de Kili avec les femmes, et tentait par tous les moyens de tempérer leurs ardeurs. Bifur avait rencontré Fili à l'hôpital où ce dernier travaillait, au service pédiatrie comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Ils avaient alors été amenés à travailler ensembles sur plusieurs cas assez difficiles. Enfin, pas tout à fait Fili et Bifur, mais plutôt les docteurs Durin et Forson. Et ce dernier, en tant que parfait psychiatre, avait la sale habitude d'analyser en quasi permanence les gens qu'il fréquentait. Selon lui, Kili souffrait de troubles du comportement suite à l'abandon de son père dans son enfance, se traduisant par une peur de l'attachement, et assez contradictoirement par un besoin maladif de reconnaissance et d'affection. Et si ce n'était que des conneries d'après Kili, son frère ainé en revanche prenait très au sérieux les recommandations de son collègue, et n'en couvait que plus son cadet, de pourtant vingt-six ans. Et cette surveillance passait par un contrôle vain de ses fréquentations, ainsi qu'une tout aussi vaine tentative de restreindre sa consommation d'alcool.

-« Ouais, je la connais, » dit Kili, reprenant le fil de la conversation. « Je l'ai sauté dans les chiottes il y a pas plus d'une heure. »

Ignorant l'exclamation outrée de son frère et la mine tout aussi dégoutée de Bifur, il continua, pour l'unique adresse de Bofur.

-« C'était franchement un super bon coup. Quand je l'ai prise contre un mur… Enfin une nana qui ne rechigne pas à se faire pilonner. Au contraire même, elle en redemandait ! Une vraie salope ! »

-« Kili ! » cria Fili, ne pouvant plus l'entendre déblatérer des horreurs pareilles, qui plus est sur un ton aussi indifférent.

« D'accord, je me tais, ne serait ce que pour épargner tes chastes oreilles, » répondit Kili d'un ton vaguement méprisant envers son frère.

Il se leva de son siège, tanguant à peine sur ses jambes malgré la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée, et épousseta faussement sa veste en cuir. Puis, lançant une œillade conquérante en direction du bar, ou plus probablement de sa conquête à venir, il jeta négligemment à ses amis et à son frère.

-« M'attendez pas, rentrez sans moi. Je risque de rentrer tard. Ou plus probablement, de ne pas rentrer du tout, » dit-il, d'un ton plein de promesses.

Bofur fut le seul à lui souhaiter une bonne soirée quand il s'éloigna de la table. Fendant d'une démarche assurée la foule qui se pressait sur la piste de danse, il gagna en quelques secondes à peine l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme en question, et qui pas un instant ne l'avait quitté des yeux. Sans jeter un regard à celle qui l'accompagnait, une brune fadasse, Fili tendit une main à la blonde, lui lançant un sourire de prédateur annonçant très clairement ses intentions. Et pourtant, elle accepta sa main sans la moindre hésitation, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Kili entraina Sigrid hors du champ des stroboscopes et des projecteurs, en direction de la sortie. Dès que la foule se fit plus clairsemée, il la rapprocha de lui, et comme elle ne se soustrayait pas à son étreinte, il l'embrassa violemment, investissant sans complexe sa bouche de sa langue. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard désapprobateur de son frère peser lourdement sur lui. Il pouvait presque entendre sa réprobation criée à ses oreilles. Alors, pour le simple plaisir de le contrarier, il plaqua fortement Sigrid contre le mur le plus proche, sa bouche explorant avec application son décolleté tandis que ses mains pressaient avidement son cul. Rond et ferme, absolument parfait. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il la tira violemment par la main. La seconde suivante, ils étaient tous deux dehors. Respirant brièvement la froideur nocturne, il embrassa la jeune femme de plus belle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que perle le sang.

-« T'habites où ? » lui demanda Kili.

-« A trois rues d'ici… » haleta-t-elle entre deux baisers. « Imp… Impasse Moria… »

Ils parvinrent rapidement au studio qu'occupait Sigrid, le désir presque palpable entre eux. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée derrière eux que Kili plaqua sa conquête du moment contre un mur. N'y tenant plus, il arracha les boutons de son haut, et dégrafa d'une main experte son soutien gorge. Sigrid, se laissant bien volontiers faire, lui ôta sa chemise, qu'elle jeta négligemment derrière elle, sans se soucier de l'endroit où elle atterrissait. Les vêtements étaient enlevés, rapidement, dans la précipitation. Nus l'un contre l'autre, les deux corps ondulaient sur un rythme qu'eux seuls maitrisaient. Il n'y eut pas de préliminaires, pas de douceur, pas de tendresse. Juste une pénétration brutale et de la bestialité. Ce n'était que ça, assouvir un besoin, comme des animaux. Pas de sentiments, une histoire de cul sans lendemain, dans un studio qu'il aurait quitté au matin. Les peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre, la sueur roulait sur leurs corps moites. L'air empestait le sexe, les relents d'alcool et le parfum bon marché. Ils bougèrent ensembles, plus fort encore. Les respirations étaient heurtées, les cœurs battaient la chamade. Et puis l'extase, brillante, leur faisant voir des étoiles malgré leurs paupières closes. Les muscles qui se raidissaient, puis s'amollissaient. Mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour autant. Ils continuaient, encore et encore. Ils n'étaient plus que deux corps en mouvement, l'un avec l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, encore, sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre leur souffle. Toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Tout pour oublier.

Quand le matin vint, et que le soleil parut à la fenêtre, Kili était déjà levé. En silence, il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés partout dans le studio. Sigrid ne se réveilla, et c'était tant mieux. Il avait horreurs de ces filles qui s'accrochaient à lui comme s'il leur avait promis la lune. Pff… Pathétique. Il se rhabilla, et machinalement se passa une main dans les cheveux, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait vain d'essayer de se recoiffer. Puis, il enfila ses chaussures, saisit une pomme sur le comptoir et quitta définitivement le studio, sans un mot ni une explication. Comme d'habitude.

Une fois dehors, Kili aspira une large goulée d'air, qui lui éclaircit les idées. Il avait l'habitude des lendemains de beuveries, et la gueule de bois était un état semi-permanent chez lui. Comment il avait réussit pour ne jamais se faire choper à son boulot et à ne pas se faire virer, il l'ignorait encore. Heureusement ce matin là, il était relativement lucide, mis à part une certaine exacerbation de ses sens. La lumière était trop vive, les bruits de la rue trop sonores. Comme d'habitude. Soupirant, et la démarche ne tanguant pas le moins du monde, il reprit la route pour rentrer chez lui, à l'appart qu'il partageait avec son frère. Son frère. Kili grimaça. Si de manière générale, Fili était des plus désagréable quand il le voyait boire ou qu'il l'entendait parler de ses conquêtes, c'était pire les lendemains de soirées. Surtout qu'il avait rarement la force de répliquer. Mais il n'arrivait pas à remédier à son comportement. Il n'avait ni la force, ni la résolution nécessaire. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ce n'était pas Fili qui changerait ça. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Il était trop tard à présent pour faire machine arrière.

Pendant qu'il marchait, ses pensées voguaient librement, encore partiellement imbibées d'alcool. Ah l'alcool, doux et précieux réconfort. Pendant quelques heures, il oubliait tout, absolument tout. Pourquoi ses proches ne voulaient pas le comprendre ? Il en avait besoin, vraiment. Besoin d'oublier. Oublier quoi ? Ah oui, qu'il avait trouvé la salope qui lui servait de petite-amie en train de se faire baiser par son meilleur pote. La meilleure façon de se faire larguer, vraiment ! Le soir où il avait découvert, il avait foutu Tilda à la porte avec ses affaires, avait tabassé Bain – Bain et son _« Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »_ Mon cul, oui ! – et avait fait la tournée des bars avec Fili, venu lui remonter le moral. Le lendemain il avait recommencé, avec Bofur cette fois-ci. Et le soir suivant, avec toute la bande.

Ça faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il se bourrait la gueule régulièrement, parfois seul, parfois accompagné. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'il prenait des femmes pour des jouets, et qu'il les jetait après en avoir finit avec elles. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre relation stable. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait ras-le-bol qu'on le prenne pour un con. Parce qu'il voulait juste s'amuser sans se prendre la tête. Parce qu'il n'avait besoin de personne dans sa vie. Parce qu'ils étaient restés plus de cinq ans ensembles, merde ! La réponse changeait selon la personne à qui il s'adressait. Mais au fond, chacune se valait. Ou au contraire, aucune ne le valait, il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais c'était du pareil au même de toute manière.

Slalomant entre les passants, rares à cette heure matinale, il ralluma son portable, qu'il avait éteint hier soir au bar. Il avait trois appels en absence de Fili, et le double de SMS. Soufflant devant l'opiniâtreté, et surtout la pénibilité de son frère, il les effaça négligemment. Et interrompit son geste en voyant un message de sa mère. N'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait annoncer, il l'afficha, une vague de sueur froide roulant le long de son échine. Il avait si chaud tout à coup.

 _Kili, je m'inquiète pour toi. Aujourd'hui à l'hôpital, Elrond m'a demandé s'il y avait un problème, car tu n'étais pas venu à ton rendez-vous médical. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ? Appelle-moi vite s'il te plait. Maman_

Kili se figea tout à fait, plus immobile qu'une statue. _Et merde !_ Un instant, il hésita à faire comme si de rien n'était, et effacer ce message ni vu ni connu. Mais sa mère était intelligente, et elle saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Car effectivement, il y avait bel et bien un problème. Il savait parfaitement que son secret finirait éventé, mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait si rapidement. C'était peut-être mieux, qui sait ? Il savait qu'Elrond ne dirait rien, en temps que médecin il était soumis au secret professionnel. Mais depuis le début, ce dernier lui avait conseillé de tout dire à sa famille. Et bien qu'il le redoute, il semblerait que ce moment arrive plus rapidement que prévu. D'une main tremblante, la vision quelque peu troublée, il réussit à taper un message pour sa mère.

 _Maman, tu peux appeler Fili et Thorin pour leur dire de passer à la maison ? Je viendrais dans l'après-midi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Kili_

Puis, n'attendant pas de réponse, Kili éteignit son portable. Il regarda loin devant lui, faisant face au soleil levant. Lever de soleil, renouveau, aller de l'avant, tout ça…Tellement ironique. Et il éclata de rire. C'était un rire nerveux, un rire complètement fou. Une foutue crise d'hystérie. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues glabres et coulaient dans le col de sa chemise. Il se pencha en avant, se tenant le ventre. Et puis tout à coup, il se mit à vomir, une affreuse bile jaune nauséabonde. Il le savait pourtant. Elrond l'avait prévenu. Mais il riait quand même, à perdre haleine. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il tombait que quand son corps heurta avec violence le sol. Le béton était gelé contre sa peau brulante. Et il riait, encore et encore. Il n'entendit pas les personnes affolées, qui autour de lui s'agitaient. Il n'entendit pas le coup de fil que l'on passa aux urgences. Il n'entendit pas la sirène de l'ambulance. La seule chose qu'il percevait était les mots qui depuis trop longtemps hantaient son cerveau, et qu'il prononcerait enfin dans quelques heures. _Enfin_. A sa mère, à son oncle. A Fili.

 _Vous savez quoi ? J'ai tellement picolé ces dernières années que je me suis complètement bousillé le foie. En gros, je suis probablement condamné à plus ou moins long terme. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'arrive quand même pas à arrêter de boire. Ah, et dernière chose : ça fait déjà trois mois que je le sais._

Son rire redoubla. Il ne sentit pas les mains qui le transportaient sur un brancard. Et il riait. Oh _, ça allait être tellement marrant !_ Cette dernière pensée effleura un bref instant son esprit avant qu'il ne perde définitivement pied et qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Je vais compter jusqu'à dix_  
 _Je suis l'adulte et le fils_  
 _A vingt six ans_  
 _Ma troisième vie_

 _._

* * *

 **C'est joyeux n'est ce pas ? Mais dites-vous qu'après avoir touché le fond, Kili ne peut que remonter la pente !**

 **Review ?**


	4. PART IV

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui, dernière partie de cette histoire. Personnellement, je pense que c'est la moins bien réussit de toutes, mais il est toujours dur de conclure une histoire, même aussi brève. /!\ ATTENTION /!\ Mention d'un couple slash (Très secondaire, à peine un paragraphe, mais homophobes s'abstenir !)  
**

 **Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Erikadu19, KiraMB, Surene-T et Sally-of-middle-earth pour leur review.**

 **Réponse à KiraMB : La drogue était... trop facile d'une certaine manière. Surprendre autant que possible, n'est ce pas ? Effectivement partie décès. Après, je ne suis pas sûre que ton hypothèse colle totalement.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _._

 _C'est ma maison quelques amis_  
 _Le bonheur il me semble_  
 _Un horizon qui s'éclaircit_  
 _Un amour dans ma chambre_  
 _J'ai là sur le front des nouveaux traits_  
 _Tous les mois de septembre_  
 _Et un prénom qui va manquer_  
 _Sur le bout de ma langue_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **PART IV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-« Bouge Kili, reste pas planté là ! » s'exclama joyeusement son cousin Gimli, de près de douze ans son cadet. « On dirait un zombie… pas frais ! »

Se faisant, il le bouscula accidentellement et éclaboussa par la même occasion le soda qu'il tenait à la main sur sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.Au moins, ça aurait eu le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées morbides. Il est vrai que son passé n'était pas des plus reluisant, au contraire. Et si aujourd'hui il avait réussit à tourner la page, n'en demeurait pas moins une cicatrice. Vestige d'une plaie qui ne s'efface jamais tout à fait, mais qui à chaque jour qui passe se fait moins visible.

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux jour où tout avait basculé. Dix très exactement. Ce jour maudit, qui encore aujourd'hui le réveillait la nuit, haletant, en proie à de violents cauchemars. Ce jour-là, il avait été admis à l'hôpital en urgence, dans un état critique. Sa famille avait été prévenue évidemment, et tous avaient accourus. Et pendant de longues heures ils étaient restés à son chevet, attendant un geste, un signe, un simple mot. Une explication aussi. Car devant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kili, Elrond avait été obligé d'informer ses proches de la raison de son état. A travers son inconscience, il avait entendu les sanglots de sa mère. Il avait sentit la main de son oncle, serrant fermement la sienne. Et puis il y avait eu Fili. Fili qui se fustigeait de n'avoir rien vu, Fili qui pleurait déjà son frère pas encore mort, Fili qui frappait les murs, jusqu'à sang.

A son réveil, ses premiers mots avaient été pour son frère. _Pas ta faute_. Trois mots, trop petits mots, les seuls qu'il avait été capables de prononcer avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. Quand il reprit connaissance, et cette fois-ci pour de bon, il apprit par sa mère que son frère était partit de l'hôpital il y a plusieurs heures, et qu'il n'était pas revenu. Kili ne le revit pas pendant une semaine, toute la durée de son hospitalisation. Pourtant, quand il sortit de l'hôpital, Fili était là. Il ne dit pas un mot ceci dit, se contentant de servir de chauffeur à son cadet. Il le déposa à la grande demeure familiale, comme il en avait été décidé préalablement, puis l'abandonna sur le perron entre les mains attentives de leur mère. Toujours sans rien dire.

Kili resta à la maison pendant des jours entiers, couvés attentivement par sa mère et par son oncle. Mais si leur silence à propos de ce qui s'était passé ne lui faisait rien, ce n'était pas le cas pour celui de Fili, dont l'absence le blessait encore plus surement que les mots. Une autre semaine passa finalement, entre vive angoisse, culpabilité et état comateux dû aux antalgiques. Dis dû se résoudre à laisser partir son fils pour qu'il rentre chez lui, se rassurant néanmoins à l'idée que son autre fils serait là pour veiller sur lui.

Mais quand Kili passa la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, il fut confronté au noir et au silence. Rien ni personne ne l'attendait. Il entra, incertain. Pas un bruit. L'appartement n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il y était venu la dernière fois, juste avant son hospitalisation, soit près de deux semaines plus tôt. A croire que Fili n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis. _Fili_. Inquiet pour son frère ainé, mais résolut à l'attendre, Kili déposa son sac dans l'entrée et gagnant la cuisine, alla machinalement se chercher une bière dans le frigo. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut la bouteille de verre entre les mains qu'il se rendit pleinement compte de ce qu'il faisait. De ce qu'il avait fait pendant si longtemps. Trop longtemps. _Boire_. Boire, et encore boire. Poussant à hurlement de pure démence, il jeta violemment la bouteille contre le mur, où elle se brisa en une pluie de minuscules éclats. L'un d'eux rebondit sur un meuble et égratigna sa joue, mais il ignora le sang qui coulait sur sa peau. Une à une, il vida toutes les bouteilles d'alcool que contenait l'appart dans l'évier, regardant cognac et vodka disparaitre dans le siphon sans état d'âme. Puis, il alla dans sa chambre, jeta quelques affaires personnelles dans un grand sac de sport. Fouillant dans ses documents personnels, il retrouva un papier que lui avait donné Elrond plusieurs mois plus tôt. Ça semblait être dans une autre vie… Puis, sans un regard un arrière, il quitta l'appartement, pour bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

Quand Fili rentra chez eux, tard dans la nuit, il fut surpris, et assez inquiet de ne pas voir son petit frère. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, pas plus que dans la cuisine. En revanche, il fut atterré en y trouvant les cadavres de bouteilles qui s'y étalaient. De plus en plus angoissé, il gagna le salon, et remarqua alors pour la première fois un dépliant posé sur la table basse. Il le saisit d'une main tremblante. Sur le papier bleu s'étalaient en lettres d'un blanc éclatant « Centre de désintoxication ».

Kili resta près d'un an au centre. Le sevrage fut difficile, plus encore qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il ne céda pas, et tint fermement sa résolution : celle de s'offrir une deuxième chance, après avoir pitoyablement gâché la première. Mais heureusement, il avait le soutien incontestable et inconditionnel de sa famille et de ses proches. Lettres, coups de fils, visites, tous étaient là pour lui. Y compris Fili. Surtout Fili d'ailleurs. Fili qui s'en était voulu de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir été là pour le soutenir, de l'avoir abandonné quand il avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Mais Kili n'était pas rancunier envers son frère. Alors quand il sortit finalement du centre, Fili l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le sourire éblouissant et les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne contenait que difficilement. Et tous deux emménagèrent de nouveau dans _leur_ appartement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais malheureusement, qu'importe combien ils se voilaient la face, tout avait changé. A commencer par eux.

-« Parrain, ze peux aller voir tatie si t'eu plait ? Ze veux aller voir le bébé ! »

Une nouvelle fois interrompu dans ses pensées, Kili se tourna vers son filleul de tout juste deux ans qui s'accrochait à sa jambe. S'accroupissant à son niveau, il le serra doucement dans ses bras, le petit garçon se nichant immédiatement contre lui.

-« Estel, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu sais que tata est fatiguée à cause du bébé, alors il ne faut pas la déranger quand elle dort. »

-« Mais moi ze veux voir Ladir ! »

-« Eldarion ! » s'exclama tout à coup une voix de femme. « Arrêtes d'embêter tonton Kili. Lui aussi est fatigué ! »

-« Mais man… »

Coupant court aux jérémiades de son fils, Arwen vint saisir le petit garçonnet dans ses bras puis, souriant à Kili, rejoignit son mari qui discutait avec ses deux beaux-frères. Contemplant un moment le quatuor que formaient Arwen, Aragorn et les deux jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan, Kili songea un instant que tout ça avait été une drôle d'histoire. Il avait coupé le contact avec Aragorn il y a de nombreuses années de cela, lors du déménagement qui avait suivit le divorce. Il avait changé de ville, perdu de vue ses amis. Mais il en avait gagné d'autres. Parmi eux, Elrohir, Elladan et Arwen, ses nouveaux voisins, d'approximativement le même âge que Fili et lui. La jeune femme, une fois adulte, avait fait des études de danse et avait été engagée sur les plus grande tournées. Parmi elles, celle du dernier chanteur en vogue, Elessar, qui s'était avéré n'être nul autre qu'Aragorn. Le seul de leur ancien groupe _Arkenstone_ qui avait continué dans la musique. Ses deux amis, l'ancien et la nouvelle, avaient immédiatement sympathisé, puis s'étaient mis en couple. Ils s'étaient mariés il y a plus de cinq ans maintenant, et avaient finalement eu un enfant, Eldarion, un adorable petit garçon dont il était le parrain. Bref, ils avaient eu la vie qu'il avait toujours voulue. Et que lui aussi avait à présent.

Regardant autour de lui, Kili eu un sourire ému en voyant les gens autour de lui. Proches, amis, famille, belle-famille. Tous réunis autour de lui. Tous avaient répondu présent, et avaient fait le déplacement pour l'occasion. Même son oncle Frerin et sa tante Emilianne, qui vivaient à présent aux Etats-Unis et qui étaient venus avec leur fils Dain, son cousin. Il ne les avaient pas vus depuis six mois. _Six foutus mois_. Six mois depuis... Mais peu importe... Le couple discutait actuellement avec sa mère et son tout récent mari, Dwalin. Kili adorait ce dernier. Au moins autant qu'il avait pu détester son père, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Dwalin était le chef de la sécurité pour _Erebor tech_ , l'entreprise de son oncle. Dis l'avait rencontré un jour qu'elle venait rendre visite à Thorin, près de sept ans plus tôt. Ça c'était passé exactement comme dans les films à l'eau de rose. Un regard, un coup de foudre, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Fili et Kili s'étaient un temps méfiés de ce grand mec baraqué, tatoué de partout et avec des piercings. Sans compter la grosse moto chromée et son stupide clébard, Smaug, un Rottweiler. Bref, pas le genre de mec qui inspirait de suite la confiance. Mais ils n'avaient pu qu'admettre qu'il rendait leur mère heureuse, et c'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient. Et puis, ça avait été bien plus drôle de se taire et de regarder leur oncle menacer d'émasculer Dwalin avec une petite cuillère si celui-ci osait faire souffrir sa petite sœur chérie.

Enfin, quelques mois plus tard, Dwalin avait pu se venger. Et il ne s'en était pas privé, loin de là. Son frère ainé, Balin, travaillait comme professeur d'histoire à _Fondcombes_ , l'université de la ville. Mais Balin avait un collègue qui était également son meilleur ami, un charmant jeune homme prénommé Bilbo Baggins, et accessoirement professeur de littérature. Alors quand Balin eu la mauvaise idée de réunir pour un repas « entre hommes » son frère, Bilbo et Thorin, et que ce dernier se mit à faire du gringue au blond, Dwalin avait vu rouge. Pas touche. Les amis, c'est sacré. Thorin avait été incapable de bouger le bras droit pendant une semaine, écrabouillé avec une délectation évidente par Dwalin – faisant bien rire au passage ses deux neveux –. Mais Thorin s'était entêté, obstiné comme toujours, et avait demandé un rencard à Bilbo. Et à la plus grande surprise de tous, Bilbo avait accepté avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Deux mois plus tard, ils sortaient officiellement ensembles. Moins de cinq mois après, Bilbo emménageait chez Thorin. Ça faisait maintenant six ans qu'ils étaient ensembles, et heureux comme au premier jour.

-« Kili ! » l'interpella bruyamment son oncle, le faisant sursauter. Encore. « Tu n'aurais pas vu Gimli et Dain par hasard ? Gala et Emmie n'arrivent pas à mettre la main dessus ! »

-« J'ai vu Gimli tout à l'heure. A vrai dire, il m'a à moitié sauté dessus. Je crois me souvenir qu'il est allez voir Oin, mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

Soupirant devant _« ce foutu dadais de 23 ans incapable de tenir en place »_ , Gloin se dirigea néanmoins vers Oin, vraisemblablement pour lui poser la même question. Si Kili avait depuis longtemps cessé de parler à son père, qui de toute manière n'avait jamais été là pour lui, il n'avait pas pour autant brisé tous liens avec ses deux oncles, Oin et Gloin. Pour lui, tous deux faisaient parti de la famille, bien plus que son père ne l'avait jamais été. Cela valait également pour Gala, l'épouse de Gloin, et Gimli, qui était l'un de ses cousins préférés –même si à vrai dire, il n'avait que deux cousins, lui et Dain –.

Plus loin dans le fond de la pièce, ses amis Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Nori et Ori s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une table, et tentaient visiblement d'initier Gimli et Dain – tiens, les voilà d'ailleurs ! Pas étonnant qu'ils ne les retrouvent plus ! – aux diverses méthodes de triche au poker. Enfin, surtout Nori et Bofur, les quatre autres se contentant d'observer et de prendre des paris.

Contemplant la trentaine de personnes réunies dans la pièce d'un air expectatif, et commençant à trouver le niveau sonore un peu trop élevé, Kili se dirigea vers le fond du salon en direction du couloir desservant le reste du rez-de-chaussée, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé six mois plus tôt, il avait un besoin perpétuel et maladif de tout savoir et tout contrôler. Vouloir changer ce qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. Mais pourtant, quand il parvint dans la chambre, tout était en ordre. Rien n'avait bougé. Le baby phone était sur la table de chevet, éteint, son fils dormait à poings fermés dans son berceau, et sa magnifique épouse s'était finalement assoupie, épuisée par l'accouchement encore récent. Délicatement, Kili vint prendre Haldir dans les bras, lui chuchotant à voix basse la comptine que sa propre mère lui chantait quand il était jeune. Cet enfant, ce petit garçon était la concrétisation de tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il avait rencontré Tauriel de nombreuses années plus tôt, presque neuf. Après sa sortie du centre de désintoxication, il avait commencé à voir un psychologue, Gandalf, un vieux bonhomme s'habillant toujours en gris. Kili assistait à ses séances hebdomadaires depuis près de quatre mois quand il avait rencontré Tauriel. Cette rencontre l'avait bouleversé. Il la revoyait encore dans cette salle d'attente, ses longs cheveux roux emmêlés, ses yeux rougis par le chagrin et son air dévasté. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle, et tout naturellement lui avait pris la main. Il n'avait pas parlé, et elle non plus. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.

Il l'avait revu la semaine suivante. Puis celle d'après, et celle d'encore après. Puis un jour, sur un coup de tête, Kili l'avait attendu à la fin de sa séance avec Gandalf et lui avait proposé d'aller boire un café. Elle avait accepté. Et ce soir là, dans la pénombre d'un bar mal éclairé, il lui avait tout raconté. Son père, sa dépression, son addiction à l'alcool et ses coucheries. Son sevrage, sa maladie qui avait finalement été soignée, et ses rendez-vous chez le psy. Tout, absolument tout, sans rien omettre ni enjoliver. Juste la vérité nue. Et elle en avait fait de même. Elle avait parlé de la mort brutale de sa mère, des suites d'un long cancer. De son père Thranduil, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enterrer sous le travail pour oublier. De son frère ainé, Legolas, qui pour tenter de faire son deuil s'était tout simplement barré à l'autre bout du pays, et avait rompu tous contact. Elle parla d'elle aussi, de son adoption qu'elle venait subitement d'apprendre, et du fait qu'elle se sentait incomprise, et surtout si seule. Il lui avait dit qu'il était seul aussi. Et elle avait simplement sourit. D'un sourire triste, si semblable au sien.

Pendant un an, ils allèrent prendre leur café chaque semaine, toujours au même endroit, toujours à la même heure. Et un soir, Kili l'avait raccompagné. Deux mois après, il l'avait embrassé, juste sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle avait pleuré, et il avait pleuré avec elle. Elle était détruite, au moins autant que lui. Mais à deux, ils arriveraient à se reconstruire. Ça leur avait pris du temps. Des années en fait. Mais petit à petit, les choses s'étaient arrangées. Ils avaient réussir à bâtir un semblant de vie normale, ensemble. Tauriel avait fait le deuil de sa mère et avait abandonné son poste de secrétaire pour devenir institutrice, comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Kili quand à lui ne touchait plus à l'alcool et avait reprit son travail au commissariat, accueillit par ses collègues à bras ouverts, à commencer par Dori.

La partie avec la famille avait été plus compliquée. Fili et Legolas – en bon grands frères qui se respectent – s'étaient chacun de leur côté fustigés et reprochés les faiblesses de leurs cadets. Mais une fois qu'ils se furent rencontrés, les deux grandes asperges blondes s'étaient entendues comme larrons de foire. Et ils étaient tout à fait d'accords sur le fait que Tauriel et Kili se faisaient mutuellement du bien. Dis avait immédiatement adopté sa belle-fille, de même que Thorin. Vili quand à lui n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire. En revanche pour Kili, les choses se passèrent un petit peu moins bien. Thranduil, avocat de renom, possédait une telle prestance qu'il était au début difficile pour le brun de se trouver dans la pièce que lui. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Galadriel, sa sœur, et tante de Tauriel et Legolas. Cette dernière s'était fait un nom dans la profession – toutefois peu reconnue – de voyante. Quand Kili avait croisé son regard bleu glacé pour la première, il avait cru qu'elle lisait son âme. Heureusement, son mari Celeborn avait rapidement détendu l'atmosphère en disant qu'elle faisait cet effet là à tout le monde. Mais de l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts depuis, et il s'entendait à présent à merveille avec sa belle-famille. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Après le mariage, deux ans plus tôt, et la récente naissance d'Haldir, la situation aurait été problématique si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Pris par ses souvenirs, Kili ne reprit pied avec la réalité qu'en sentant les deux bras de son épouse se refermer autour de lui. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres minces, sourire qui fut bientôt recouvert par une paire de lèvres.

-« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le bébé endormit.

-« Toujours fatiguée, mais moins qu'avant, » répondit Tauriel sur le même ton. « Et toi ? Ça va, tu gères la situation ? Parce que c'est la première fois que tout le monde se réunit depuis… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Par habitude, le regard de Kili se déplaça vers le mur d'en face, vers la commode, où trônait en premier plan un cadre photo. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une des plus réussie. Sur celle-ci, Fili affichait un air radieux et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kili ne savait plus exactement quand elle avait été prise, surement deux ou trois auparavant. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'il gardait de son frère. Il se rappellerait toujours de la tête qu'avait faite le blond quand Kili lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être tonton, six mois plus tôt. Fili avait pleuré, des larmes de joie, et Kili se souvint s'être alors dit que tout était parfait.

Trois jours plus tard, il se faisait tuer dans un accident de voiture. Emboutit par un chauffard ivre, mort sur le coup. Personne n'avait rien pu faire. Legolas était de garde à la caserne ce soir là. C'est lui qui, avec le reste de ses collègues pompiers, avait dû éteindre le début d'incendie. C'est lui qui avait dû identifier le corps à moitié calciné sortit de la carcasse du véhicule. C'est lui qui dû se charger de prévenir tout le monde par téléphone. Et c'est dans les bras de son beau-frère que Kili pleura la mort de son grand-frère si tendrement chéri, et trop tôt partit.

Ils avaient intenté un procès à Azog, le conducteur. Maitre Sauron, son avocat, était très doué et avait tenté de plaider non-coupable, une simple erreur et un manque de conscience. Mais il n'était rien comparé à Thranduil. Comme quoi, ça aide que beau-papa soit avocat. Sauron avait été décrédibilisé, sa carrière ruinée. Azog avait finit en tôle, et il y resterait encore un moment. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour Kili, qui à chaque jour qui passait ressentait un peu plus le manque de son frère. Fili qui avait encore la vie devant lui, Fili qui avait une famille qui l'aimait, Fili qui ne connaitrait jamais son neveu. Kili avait toujours trouvé d'une ironie sans borne que Fili soit mort tué par un conducteur ivre, alors que lui-même avait été alcoolique pendant des années.

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue, triste copie des milliers d'autres qu'il avait versées. La petite perle translucide roula le long de sa joue et tomba sur le crâne encore lisse de son fils. Une main douce et compatissante vint se poser sur sa joue, et Kili s'y appuya, comme un enfant. Ses yeux bruns ne quittaient pas le cadre, et ce visage si souriant. Il y avait de nombreuses années, Kili avait compris que la vie était loin d'être parfaite. Mais pourtant il sourit, un sourire triste et résigné. Puis il se tourna vers sa femme, l'embrassa, et serra plus fort contre lui son fils. _Haldir Fili Durin._

La vie n'était pas parfaite, non, loin de là. Alors il se contenterait simplement d'un peu de bonheur.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Je vais compter jusqu'à dix_  
 _L'homme sera toujours le fils_  
 _Dans quelques temps_  
 _Ma nouvelle vie_

 _._

* * *

 **Voilà, la fin de cette histoire. Fin en demi-teintes... Un happy-end après tout ce que j'ai fait subir à Kili, mais entaché par le décès de Fili. Mais je ne me voyais pas finir sur une note très positive. D'une, la chanson impliquait un décès. De deux, ça n'aurait pas collé avec le reste de l'histoire, déjà très sombre.**

 **J'espère que cette conclusion vous aura plut. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, mis cette histoire en favoris et/ou follow. Merci à tous !**

 **Review ? (pour la dernière fois, snif !)**


End file.
